Possible Last Day
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: According to the Maya was the end of an era. And spend their "last day possible" Austin team? I'm from Guatemala and all that with tanks and I happened to read this, please! and let me review.


Hello! ok guys back with a one-shot please leave your review and tell me what you think. I was inspired by this for the good of the apocalypse and I'm from Guatemala and here we go! Hope you like it.

Another day at Sonic Boom, was writing in my notebook and Trish sat reviewing the CD when I Dez and Austin, something ... concerned

-Girls! - Austin shouted very scared. This would be bad and probably ridiculous.

-What happened now?

'Well, we bought some new pants, a new boxer Austin camionciotos, bought a cell covers, one new camera ...

-Dez! - Trish and exclaimed angrily.

We were both watching them expectantly

-Dez tell you, I have no heart!

-Ok then I met a friend online called Argentina (N / A. lol! Ok if it's me but I can not think of anything better) who is from Guatemala and ... quice investigate and I found out that according to the Mayan December 21 osea the world ends TOMORROW!

By God I had already researched this a lot before, just rolled my eyes.

-Guys listen, I investigate long before, none of this happened ok? just the end of an era, not just the world

-Change was known as World's End ALLY!

-Mmmm Ally Austin has Razo ...

Oh Trish, too?

The three looked at me like I was crazy. Spoken Up Austin

Well the point is that if this is our last day of life, let's do it special!

'Good idea buddy!

They made their typical greeting

-What's Up!?

-Yeah bro!

-Well, I think the guys are right ...

'I do not even know combence the idea? besides, I have to mind the store

-Oh no sweetie go and have fun with your friends I will stay in the store.

-Daddy! Are you sure?

-Sure

-Thank you Mr. Lester!

Dez cried and hugged him tightly, while Austin grabbed me by the arm out of the store.

-Ok now where we go first.

-Well Trish did not want to come but since you're here ... we will go ...

Oh shut up because I do not relish spending my last day of life possible with an idiot

-Ya! Guys relax! Well I was thinking of going to the beach!

-Austin! Of all the possible places you choose to spend our last day at the beach?

-Ally please I promise I'll be passing the best last day of your life!

The four walked with our bags to the beach. Until we have a very separate from others and cute.

-Ok arrived.

Dez Do not tell me? - Very sarcastic trish said.

Austin-What time? I told you we were alone with Ally and not with this thing!

-Ya! both shut up.

-Solo relajemosnos and take the sun.

We were on the beach for about an hour and a half, Austin taught me to swim while trying Dez and Trish and drown them three surfed a while.

-Now can we go?

-Ally is right now you should go to "lacer hero"!

'Of course you do!

-Who says you and Ally? you say? - prgunto Trish.

-Mmm ok! But I'm super tired ..

-You? - Exclaimed Austin Dez-Si was the recojio you every time you fell of the table!

The three laughed together.

-Dez!

Do not worry Ally goes to my back!

-Really?

-Insurance

Mmm no-no

-Ally-Come take my waist and pulled me up.

-See! - Trish shouted Dez.

-Yes! if I see! So turn around and charge me!

Austin and I laugh at the indignant expression Trish.

I get charged to the arcade area in Miami, told us they only had two teams played the red and yellow, Dez and Austin would be yellow and Trish and I the red. He was a great laverinto had 5 shots per team. We heard the bell ring and started the game I was on one side but Dez was behind and shot me Trish ran to Dez and shot him twice. I ran and saw Austin and shoot him while he shot me. There was only one shot and we were in a labyrinth of caves.

-Ok Ally promised I would be your last best day so shoot me.

-Mmm that you do not like me and would not change and would win if this is our last day I do not want anything to change how we treat because that would be very rare since I did not win anything, yet I can not believe we signed the contract and ...

-Ally! - Austin derrepente hugged me. I returned the hug immediately if a little puzzled.-If this is our last day exchange nor I will laaaaaaaargas wonder too and your talks.

Austin-Aww! I like.

He pulled away a little to see me in the eye, his arm was still around my waist and the other hand free to lift my chin, rubbed his nose with mine one little to what we smile. His breath mingled with mine and we get a little more ... we were so close when we heard a loud noise and many "beep!"  
That came Trish and Dez.

-Buddy! We won!

-Hey! that good! - Austin said.

We dressed and went out again, I was still thinking that Austin almost kissed me!  
We were having fun with many other things and it was perfect. Austin made a presentation at the mall, Dez made possible last video and Trish got a job in a shop for five minutes so everything was perfectly normal.  
We spent most of the night watching movies on sonic boom so when heran 11:45 Dez and Trish night declined to give his last fight on the first floor, not comprehended those two! Austin and I were in the practice room.

Ally-You know I have a little fear about the Maya ...

-And to think there are people who travel to "Tikal" ... The central place of that.

-If ... Eventually, we should go. Sure if we live our last day possible.

-What do you'll see.

-Ally and I can tell you something you promise not to change anything if everything turned out wrong?

-Ok.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

-The truth is that I like and I think I'm in love with you but I will not stop being best friends, I still trust you.

-Austin and I feel like a good thing if we never end?

-That I would love my Ally-gator.

And if we do have the best hits of heartbreak.

Austin began to get closer and took me by the waist to kiss me. It started as a very sweet kiss but then his tongue gently step on my lower lip and I of course he immediately granted permission, everything changed when our tongues met. Tangled my fingers in his hair and brought me closer to him with their firm hands on my hips. Quickly found my sweet spot. I never imagined this feeling. Until thus became a full make-out we split leaving soft kisses on my mouth was so sweet.

-Ally already 12:01

And I told the world would not end and begin a new era.

She just my world if you get away from me.

-Never pass!

-It's too late ...

-You staying?

Warmly baby-

He started kissing me again but much better. Blessed be the last day!

Ok that's it! hope you like it and tell me if they want to pay you more but cap "M" Thanks for reading. (Tikal park is the most visited tourist center america is beautiful and I already went and I loved eh)


End file.
